


Though Once We Were

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we are falling through the cracks we pieced together <br/>And our bandages stick us together in all the wrong places <br/>But still we heal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though Once We Were

I am a machine  
          Broken parts fitted together with shaking hands  
I am a predator  
          Murdered and reborn to darkness  
I am frightened  
          Though machines can't feel fear  
I am cold  
          Though predators should feel nothing  
I am a ghost  
           But death has yet to take me  
I am the darkness  
           Yet once I knew light  
I am falling  
            I am falling  
And we are falling through the cracks we fit together,  
And our bandages stick us together in all the wrong places  
And still, we heal  
And I am no longer "I"   
I am "we" and so are you  
We are the light  
            Though shadows cloud our hearts  
We are not alone  
            Though once we were  
We are not broken  
            Though once we were shattered  
Clumsy repairs seem elegant  
Jagged edges, smooth  
We are graceful parts of one whole  
             (You are not a machine)  
             (You are not the darkness)  
We are alive  
We are more   
Than once we were  
              (You are my light)  
              (You are my life)


End file.
